This invention relates generally to the procurement of earthworms for fishing bait, and has particular reference to an improved chemical composition that causes worms to leave their holes and come to the surface of the ground where they can easily be picked up.
Compositions for inducing earthworms to come out of the ground so that they can be collected for bait have been marketed heretofore. Such compositions contain a substance that is a minor irritant or agitant to the worms and makes them want to get above ground. Normally, the prepared composition is mixed with water and spread on the ground, and as it sinks in, the worms begin to surface. The applicant is not aware of any patent that is directed to a composition or formulation of this nature.
The only prior art that the applicant is aware of are two publication excerpts cited in the prosecution of co-pending application Ser. No. 574,719, supra. These are: "The Merck Index", 8th Edition (1968), Nonoxynol & Pseudocumene; and "Chemical Abstracts", Vol. 97 (1982), #105599h, Kumiai, Tetrachloroisophthalonitrile Emulsion. In the "Merck Index", Nonoxynol is defined on page 745 and Pseudocumene is defined on page 883 and no relationship between the two is suggested. Also, in the "Merck Index" the nonionic surfactant formulas given are not the same as the nonionic surfactant formula of the invention.
The Kumiai abstract very briefly states that the fungicide TPN is readily emulsified by using pseudocumene as a solvent. The abstract further states that a compound containing TPN5, pseudocumene 80, and a surfactant of 15% is given. This differs from the present invention which is a formulation for an earthworm irritant rather than a fungicide composition. More important, however, is the fact that in Kumiai the TPN is the active ingredient whereas in the invention disclosed herein, the pseudocumene (1,2,4-trimethylbenzene) is the active ingredient.